LeShawna
Overview LeShawna is labeled "The Vengeful Low Self-Esteem Girl". Leshawna was one of the 18 original contestants. Her first appearance was in Do you Have the Paintballs? In Season 1 she had really low self esteem. She aligned with the super alliance and got really far. She returned in Season 2 but she didn't do all that much and faded into the background. She got eliminated shortly after the teams disbanded. She also returned for the following season. There she was one of the main characters, siding with the girls alliance. When she went against them and got Blaineley eliminated they eliminated her. Between Seasons 3 and 4 LeShawna started a singing career and quickly became a pop sensation. In Season 4 she had to carry her team until there was a team swap. After that she mostly lazed around until she found out that she had been sued, realizing then that she needed the cash if she were to lose her lawsuit. LeShawna formed many rivalries and had an on and off relationship with Alejandro, the season ending with him proposing to her. Despite all of this she managed to make it all the way to the final 2 but lost to Mandy. She has been confirmed to return for Season 5. Due to her drastic personality change her label has been switched to The Big Booty Ghetto Hoe for the final season Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? LeShawna arrived with the rest of the contestants to the island. When she arrived she said "Hey ya'll, LeShawna's in the house". She was then put on Team 2 along with Tyler, Trent, Heather, Sierra, Lindsay, Izzy, Noah and Owen. In the challenge she got shot by Cody. Who Will Burn? Alejandro, Izzy and LeShawna formed an alliance. LeShawna was paired with Izzy and Trent for the challenge. They made a Salmon lollipop. Who Can't You Trust? In the challenge LeShawna was paired with Noah. He had to run to her. LeShawna was later seen eating marshmallows on the dock with Gwen but she threw Gwen off the dock for calling her fat. Later on she, Izzy, Tyler, Trent and Noah form the Super alliance. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! In the challenge LeShawna hid by the lockers with Courtney, Geoff, Heather, and Sierra. Who Killed You? When Lola was pretending to be dead LeShawna thought she had fainted. When they lost LeShawna confessed that she wanted to win so Team 1 would kick Gwen off. Later she is seen talking to the members of the super alliance. They agree on voting for Jack but Trent refused so they agree on voting for Sierra. The More The Suckier! In the challenge Alejandro says LeShawna sucks at everything and that her team is a bunch of losers as an attempt to destract her. LeShawna gets mad and throws her ball in Duncan's face and wins the basketball part of the challenge. Making Good TV LeShawna is shown on the dock with Gwen. She asks what Gwen is doing and Gwen replys saying that she's getting revenge (see 'Who Can't You Trust?'). She then shoves LeShawna into the lake. LeShawna then attempts forming an alliance with Courtney, but she says no. She is later seen with her team deciding what kind of commercial they should make. LeShawna asks why Lindsay is in a tree in which she replys that she forgot how to stand. After that she asks Geoff and Alejandro if they'd want to be in an alliance with her, but they both say no. Her team loses and is sent to elimination. LeShawna is shocked that Lola is fired with the rest of her teammates. Pain That's Out Of This World Tyler tells LeShawna that she is fat. They start arguing but end up making out instead. Alejandro and Gwen make fun of LeShawna for being ugly so she starts wearing make up. When looking for an alien artifact LeShawna and Izzy get stuck in a mine field. Because Izzy is allergic to LeShawna's make up she sneezes and they both explode. It is later revealed that the explosion blew LeShawnas make up off. Later Tyler and LeShawna are seen making out in front of one of the cabins. Tyler then asks her to not tell anyone that they are dating and she promises to not tell anyone. Super Lazy Loser In the challenge LeShawna took on the identity of Shadow Gal. Her super power was to blend with shadows. She got 19 points out of 30 possible. LeShawna then had to battle Geoff in the simulation box but she won by default since Geoff didn't create a costume. After the challenge LeShawna meets up with Tyler for a make out session, but Tyler tells her to wait while he talks with Trent. She later puts her make up on again. She wishes that there was a song that would make her feel better about herself and the song Who Says by Selena Gomez and The Scene plays. It's Love or War LeShawna is teamed up with Tyler for the challenge, which LeShawna is happy about. Later Heather tells LeShawna that she has also been secretly dating Tyler. Then Izzy admits that she and Tyler were also dating and Sierra says that she heard from Lindsay that she and Tyler were also dating. LeShawna is later seen with the super alliance outside the cabins. They decide to vote for Heather but their plans fail when Heather uses an immunity pass. In the end of the episode LeShawna says that she believes that she will be eliminated next. Are You Smarter Then a Geoff? LeShawna is seen with the super alliance. They discuss inviting Alejandro to join their alliance, which LeShawna doesn't seem to agree with but she eventually accepts. In the challenge LeShawna says that she's too beautiful and that pretty people are never smart. Disgusting Betrays LeShawna thought she was too fabulous to do the challenge so she didn't participate, and she later said she was glad she didn't participate. She and the super alliance then decided to vote for Alejandro. At the elimination LeShawna forgets to vote which causes Noah to get eliminated instead of Alejandro. Race For The Million Again, LeShawna refuses to do the challenge saying that pretty people don't run. When Sierra says that she can't run because she doesn't want to ruin her new shoes LeShawna states that looking beautiful is more important. Sierra tells LeShawna that the last time she remembered LeShawna was the most ugly beast on the earth, in which LeShawna replys "Screw you ya faggot". When Chris reveals that Noah has returned LeShawna is relieved. Later she is seen with the rest of the super alliance. She apologises to Noah for cauing his elimination, but he gets mad and threatens to kill her. When Noah suggests they vote for LeShawna she begs that they vote for Alejandro instead. When Lola tells the cast that Chris is on the can LeShawna asks if there won't be an elimination, in which Lola replys no. The Idiot Show When LeShawna thanks Trent and Izzy for not voting for her they tell her to take her make up off as her repayment. She denys, saying she'll look ugly without it but they encourage her by saying that she was prettier without it. She then confesses that no one had told her she was pretty, then Who Says by Selena Gome & The Scene is played for the second time. When Lola introduces the cast in the quiz show she reveals that LeShawna raised by her sassy cousin and was exposed to drugs at the age of 4, LeShawna corrects her saying she was actually 5 not 4. When LeShawna gets the first question correct she says "beat that white girl". Heather then says "Me? Are you challenging me? Oh it's on". Later it is revealed that LeShawna and Heather are tied in first. When LeShawna guesses incorrectly she doesn't get electrecuted, which Izzy asks about. Lola says it's because she doesn't answer Tyler everytime. Time for Losers LeShawna's only appearances throughout the episode are when she is seen with the rest of the final 5 on the dock talking to Lola, at the elimination ceremony and in the confessional saying that her best strategy is to stay out of the drama. When Bridgette is in the confessional she says that she hates LeShawna along with Sierra. Noah says in the confessional that he thinks LeShawna is pretty cool. DJ was the only eliminated costent that thought LeShawna should win. Bridgette and Geoff thought that LeShawna should've lost. Evil Trickery When Lola says the bad news are that Chris can't host because he's too sick LeShawna asks what the bad news are. When Lola announces the challenge LeShawna says that she's an awesome pranker and that the kids at her school used to call her LePranker. She is then seen talking to Heather. She asks if they can work on the challenge together since Gwen and Trent are working together. Heather says that they can but in a confessional she says that LeShawna's going down for voting for her to be eliminated. When the campers search for Noah LeShawna searches in the cave and in the woods. Later LeShawna and Heather are seen by the cliff. Heather says that Noahmight be on the bottom of the cliff. When LeShawna looks to see Heather pushes her off the cliff. This causes her to be in a full body cast and make her unable to do the challenge. When Lola asks what happened to her LeShawna can't talk because her mouth has been covered with medical tape. LeShawna is then eliminated for not doing the challenge. Are You Excited Yet?!? In a deleted scene LeShawna and Sierra are seen talking. Sierra tells her that she's fat and ugly. LeShawna replies by slapping her. They then had a slap war. She is later seen in another deleted scene talking to Alejandro saying that letting him into the super alliance was their biggest mistake. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... LeShawna was revealed to be one of the returning contestants to compete in season 2. Season 2 Epic Beginning #2 LeShawna is one of the 10 returners from Season 1. When she arrives she is mad that Chris is making her compete in another season, but accepts it due to her getting an opportunity to get revenge on Heather. After Chris relocates the contestants to the forest LeShawna finds her way out by using a GPS she happened to be carrying with her. After everyone's made it out of the woods LeShawna is seen talking to Tyler, Izzy, Trent and Noah. She brings up the Super Alliance they were all a part of in last season and Tyler then suggests they revive it. Everyone agrees, but start arguing, which LeShawna points out. When Heather asks LeShawna and Sierra if they'd partner up with her for the challenge they both refuse, calling her the meanest girl on the island and pointing out that everyone hates her now. LeShawna later had to dress up as Noah. Total Humiliation After Izzy's elimination in last episode the Super Alliance discuss letting in another player. LeShawna suggests a female member but is furious when Trent suggests Gwen. Despite her protests the Super Alliance decide on Gwen anyway. Later on she is seen with Katie and Dakota in one of the cabins. Dakota suggests they form a Girls Alliance. LeShawna is hesitant at first but once she learns that Dakota had been rooting for her back in Season 1 she agrees to it. When Chris splits the remaining contestants to equal teams LeShawna is put on The Pink Flowers. In the challenge Heather repeatedly accused LeShawna of having done some of the embarrassing things. However, LeShawna didn't own up to anything in the challenge, meaning that Chris hadn't found anything embarrassing about her or that she was too embarrassed to own up to her embarrassment. A Little 'Short' on Karma LeShawna never got a chance to search for Short Boy due to her being crushed by a rock when Chris was demonstrating how painful the traps would be. She is later seen with Lola, bandaged, while they talk about how much pain they're in. Heather enters the conversation and claims that she has it worst due to not having any clothes. LeShawna calls her a turd when she notices that she's wearing Lindsay's clothes. After Heather calls her fat and ugly LeShawna proceeds to beat the living shit out of her. Questionable Show When LeShawna wonders why no one sits next to her in the challenge Heather replies to her that she's so fat that she takes up the whole row. She answered one question right in the challenge. Island War I Alejandro pulls LeShawna aside just to tell her that she's ugly, however this time she actually makes a come back and calls him ugly back. Alejandro is shocked and says that her words hurt. Extreme Cliff Climbing When Chris reveals that the challenge is to climb the cliff LeShawna calls him crazy. When Dakota makes it to the top Heather is determined to be second, so she climbs over LeShawna and kicks her so she falls down, dragging Anne Maria down with her. A Million Dollars an Hour LeShawna built a multi-terrain boat thing, as she calls it, for the race. When Courtney steals the million dollars, LeShawna attempts to get it back, only to get blown up when Courtney throws away some mines Will Advertize for Money Due to The Purple Shoes sucking LeShawna was moved to them from The Pink Flowers. For the challenge LeShawna makes an advertizement for Justin Biebers new single Believe. Later on she confesses that she is glad that she switched teams the one time The Purple Shoes won. Obstacles LeShawna managed to finish the the obstacle course with no difficulties. When Chris revealed it was the merge LeShawna said in a confessional that she was going to kick Heather's butt. Mutatious Merge In the challenge LeShawna won the first round due to Katie walking off the platform after she saw Tyler. In round two LeShawna wins again when she bitchslaps and kicks Tyler in the crotch. However, in the final round LeShawna willingly jumps off the platform when Mutant shoots a fireball at her and Dawn. It was revealed that LeShawna voted for Heather at elimination. Musical Make Over and Out When Heather calls LeShawna fat she starts crying. Heather tells her that she's weak and they start arguing, resulting in Heather starting to use a cavegirl wig due to LeShawna compering her to poop. LeShawna uses the song Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) by MIKA to describe herself in the challenge, but it's not good enough to win. Heather and LeShawna are seen arguing in the woods about who is going home after the challenge. Due to Tyler scheming against her, LeShawna finds herself kicked off the show in this episode. Paparazzi of Doom LeShawna made a cameo as a paparazzi for the challenge. Darth Chris She appeared with all the other previously eliminated contestants when they chose sides. LeShawna was rooting for Dakota. Season 3 Cast It was revealed that LeShawna was one of the 13 most deserving contestants to return for another season. Season 3 Trivia *LeShawna is one of the 3 people to compete in all 4 seasons. The other 3 people are Tyler, Alejandro and Noah. **That makes her the only female contestent to compete in all 4 seasons. **LeShawna is also confirmed to return for Season 5 making her one of 3 people to compete in that season that have competed in all past seasons. ***The other 2 are Tyler and Alejandro. *LeShawna was the only person on Team 2 to be shot in the paintball challenge in Do you Have the Paintballs? *Leshawna has been on 2 teams with Purple in the name. *LeShawna has been on the most teams, being on 7 teams. *There are 3 running gags involving LeShawna so far. They are: **Putting make up on. **Being called ugly by everyone. **The song Who Says is played whenever she feels insecure about herself. ** However, all 3 gags haven't been done since Season 3, and none were done in Season 2. *LeShawna is the only player so far revealed to have used drugs. *LeShawna is the fourth of six players to fake a relationship. The others are Heather, Gwen, Tyler, Noah and Sam. **LeShawna is the second to fake a relationship with Noah, the other being Gwen. ***However, Noah didn't actually like LeShawna but he did like Gwen. *LeShawna was the first contestant to realize Heather was evil. *In Evil Trickery LeShawna says that she's good at pulling pranks and that her nickname back home was LePranker. **Ironically she's the only player to not pull a prank which loses her the challenge and gets her eliminated. *In Season 4 LeShawna influences Dawn greatly by teaching her "The way of LeShawna" **Most noticably Dawn's eating habits (she went from being a vegetarian into being obsessed with chicken) and her way of speaking. *LeShawna has the biggest booty out of everyone on the show. *LeShawna is the only contestant to have a team named after her **That is not counting Team Losers original name. *LeShawna is currently the highest ranking contestant and the only contestant to make merge in every season. Gallery ShadowGal.png|LeShawna as Shadowgal in Super Lazy Loser Leshawnawedding.png|LeShawnas wedding dress in It's Love or War Superhero.png|LeShawna as Lady Fabulous in Super Heroic Heroes LeShawna zombie.png|LeShawna as a zombie in The Biting Dead (Part 2) We can't stop design.png|LeShawna dressed up like she's in a Miley Cyrus music video in What's On The Inside LeShawna swimwear.png|LeShawna in her bathing suit Superhero 2.png|LeShawnas as Octopussy in Booty and The Beast Quotes LeShawna: The Booty Of Death!!! (Season 4; Episode 8) LeShawna: "I need to confiscate your phone" she said. "There won't be a zombie apocolypse" she said! (Season 4; Episode 10) LeShawna (As Lady Fabulous): I'm "Lady Fabulous"! I can twerk it like ooo! ooo! ooo! Lola: Not much of a 'super' hero... LeShawna (As Lady Fabulous): Oh wait! I can also sing like... LeShawna (As Lady Fabulous) (Attempting to Sing): One for the money, two for the show. Don't play me honny, this is how we go!...Come on! Get up! Come on! Get up! Come on! Get up! Lola: That made your score lower. (Season 4; Episode 7) Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants